


Much Too Long

by Oparu



Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After <i>Voyager</i> arrives in orbit of Atlantis, Kathryn Janeway and Elizabeth Weir finally find time to have dinner. (tipsy discussions of their mutual lack of sex lives ensue)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Too Long

  
Kathryn leans across the table, wine glass comfortably in her palm. "It just grates on you, doesn't it. Every time you turn around someone's calling you captain."

Elizabeth smirks and takes a sip of her own wine. "I think I'd like getting called captain for awhile. Would be a nice change."

"Captain, Doctor, the meaning's the same." Kathryn raises an eyebrow, smiling playfully across the empty plates from their dinner.

Kathryn's quarters on _Voyager_ have an arguably better view than Elizabeth's on Atlantis. Instead of the sea below, Kathryn has a sea of stars. It suits her. Kathryn has the kind of imagination that needs more than just an ocean.

"You're always separate. Apart. One among many."

"I tell myself I don't eat with them because I have work to do." Elizabeth admits.

She drags her fork over the last of the chocolate sauce that bathed her coffee cheesecake. She desperately needs a replicator. Even though Kathryn complains that hers hates her, the food that came out of that slot on the wall is incredible. The whole evening's been intoxicating. Maybe John wasn't kidding when he said Athosian wine has a kick to it, perhaps it's the food. It's been so long since she's had something that tastes like Earth.

Kathryn's tongue brushes the corner of her mouth, and her blue eyes glint in the candle light.

It's the company. Elizabeth's having fun. She's laughing and giddy. Kathryn doesn't care if she'll be in the staff meeting tomorrow. She's not going to have to yell at Kathryn for destroying a solar system, or wonder if Kathryn will come home safe from something she ordered her to do. Kathryn's not part of Atlantis, not part of her team, and for this blissful little moment, Elizabeth is just Elizabeth. She's not Doctor Weir having a fancy dinner with Captain Janeway.

It's just them and a mess of empty plates.

Kathryn splits the last of the wine between their glasses. Running her finger over the mouth of the bottle, she catches the last drop and licks it off her finger. She smirks as Elizabeth watches and Elizabeth lets the little shiver run down her spine and turn hot.

Kathryn doesn't just understand her: she's in her position. Sole leader of a group of people terribly far from home. While Kathryn only has a handful of civilians, she's also been trained for this. She's wanted to be a captain for years.

Elizabeth never aspired to be head of a team of people, trying to save the world from the monsters in another galaxy. She's tired, and maybe that's why she's so giddy. She's exhausted. Kathryn's teams are swarming all over Atlantis; Rodney and Radek could barely contain themselves until they got a look at _Voyager_. Their crews are doing their jobs; everything's right. No one needs either of them.

"Come sit." Kathryn offers, inclining her head away from the table. "I think my first officer has some cider we can borrow if we need more drink."

Elizabeth's head swims a little when she stands up, and she shakes it before she realises how wise it would have been just to say no. "I think I'm drunk."

"The Doctor can replicate you a hangover hypospray in the morning." Kathryn clinks their glasses together and Elizabeth half-collapses into the sofa next to her. "They're a beautiful thing."

Elizabeth's head is still spinning and she flops it down to Kathryn's shoulder. She sips her wine and smiles contentedly. "That sounds good."

Kathryn finishes her own wine and wraps her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. The other woman's body is soft and warm and Elizabeth can't remember the last time she was so comfortable. Everything feels calm and right.

"When's the last time you had sex?"

Elizabeth can barely believe she asked the question, but the words are out there. Kathryn's laughing behind her and her breasts rise and fall with her breath.

"Right before we left...four years, three months and eighteen-nineteen days ago, depending on how late it's become."

Sitting up quickly, Elizabeth holds on the edge of the sofa and stares at her in amazement. "You kept track?"

"Didn't you?"

Kathryn's hand covers Elizabeth's and the heat of her skin sends electricity running through Elizabeth's own.

"So many of the days started to run together."

"It happens if you're not paying attention."

Elizabeth turns her hand over so she can take Kathryn's in her own. "I kissed John when I was possessed by an alien."

"I may have seduced my helm officer after we turned into giant salamanders."

When Kathryn nods and insists the story is true, Elizabeth starts to giggle and Kathryn can't help laughing with her. Somehow, Elizabeth's forehead ends up against Kathryn's cheek. She can feel Kathryn's heart racing through her skin.

Elizabeth sits up. Kathryn leans forward just a little. Tightening her grip on Kathryn's fingers, Elizabeth closes the distance and their lips meet in the first real kiss Elizabeth has had in the last two years, eight months and more days than Elizabeth is willing to admit or approximate.  



End file.
